


Hangin' On the Telephone (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Stranger Sex, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b>  <i>Jared/Jensen - AU-ish, seduction, shy!Jared,  masturbation, toys.  He was just a voice in the night - this sexy voice  that Jared only got to hear the first time because of what must have  been a miss dialed number (obviously, because he can't be the guy that  his mystery caller actually wants to have scorching phone sex with).   It's gotten to the point now that just Mystery Man's breathing on the  other end of the phone gets Jared hot. Everyday he expects his mystery  caller to realize his mistake and never call again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangin' On the Telephone (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hangin' On The Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211208) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Title:** [Hangin' On the Telephone](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/787674.html)  
**Author:** veronamay  
**Reader:** juice817  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of--a lot of dirty talk? Feel free to ask for specifics.  
**Summary:** Written for blindfold_spn. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2348924&style=mine#t2348924) (you must join the comm to view).

 **Prompt:** _Jared/Jensen - AU-ish, seduction, shy!Jared, masturbation, toys. He was just a voice in the night - this sexy voice that Jared only got to hear the first time because of what must have been a miss dialed number (obviously, because he can't be the guy that his mystery caller actually wants to have scorching phone sex with). It's gotten to the point now that just Mystery Man's breathing on the other end of the phone gets Jared hot. Everyday he expects his mystery caller to realize his mistake and never call again._

 **Format:** mp3

16.8 MB, 18 min 20 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/arc7ag6r54)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?nleeo88h396r42v)


End file.
